


side to side

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cockwarming, Honestly its crack, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sehun/Multi, Size Kink, Smut, Snowballing, but i made a deal ajskldjasl, technically a dash of sesoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: kyungsoo learns that maybe you do need a helmet to ride dick





	side to side

**Author's Note:**

> because i said i would  
> based completely on this https://twitter.com/jjokkomis/status/1113230932738232321

 

Gyms are generally a place you wouldn’t see Kyungsoo in. He doesn’t like to exercise and more importantly doesn’t like to sweat, so a gym isn’t where he spends his free time. He could probably use the exercise, to burn off the alcohol and junk food he consumes on a weekly basis, but he rather not. If he has a little fat because he eats what he wants and has an occasional beer with his meal, he’s willing to make that sacrifice if it means he doesn’t have to actually put effort into anything.

No, the only reason Kyungsoo actually uses his student ID to get into the university gym is to see one of the magic wonders of the world. His name? Kyungsoo doesn’t know, but, the first time he saw him he was enamored.

“I don’t understand why most of your wardrobe consists of sweat pants and yet you only come here to stare at Mr. Big Dick over there,” Baekhyun comments a little too loudly, gaining them two confused and disturbed looks from some girls nearby that slowly move away.

“Do I really have to be the voice of reason and say that it’s not a good idea to call someone Mr. Big Dick?” Jongdae sighs out, shaking his head and hopping off the treadmill and moving to grab his water bottle from the floor.

“Especially when you’ve never seen his dick,” Minseok adds on quietly, pursing his lips before adjusting his speed on his own treadmill so he that he’s jogging.

Kyungsoo frowns, staring at his friends in disbelief. “I _know_ its big. I just know it,” he argues, frowning a bit before looking back over at the weight things where said male is at.  “If I knew his name I would use that instead, but I don’t,” he adds on as he watches the male across the room stop what he’s doing to talk to one of his friends.

“You could always, I don’t know, not be a stalker and go talk to him,” Jongdae suggests, making him turn to give his friend a confused look.

“Why would I do that?” he questions seriously, letting out a puff of air as the nameless guy moves across the gym and towards the showers.

Kyungsoo sighs sadly, not weird enough to actually follow him into the locker room. Admiring from afar while the guy lifts weights and his arms look extra bulky? That’s fine. Following him into the locker room to try and confirm his conclusion that he’s hung? Probably not a good idea.

“One of these days he’s going to notice you staring and then you’re going to be fucked,” Jongdae attempts to scold.

“That’s the dream,” he replies easily, watching as his friends face scrunches up as he realizes what he just walked himself into.

“I’m just going to walk away,” Jongdae mutters, shaking his head before doing exactly as he said and heading towards another machine.

“That’s what you’re good at!” Baekhyun calls dramatically, gaining them even more attention from people nearby.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and lets out another sigh, getting up off of whatever machine he’s sitting on and following after his friends when they decide to leave. He really doesn’t care to stay too long in the gym, so he doesn’t complain about wanting to wait for the hot guy to come out of the locker at least. His friends already put up with him just tagging along to ogle so it’s the least he can do.

They of course contradict themselves entirely by immediately going out to eat at the school’s food court. Kyungsoo pretends that he isn’t judging them as they all load up on greasy burgers and fries, grabbing his own cheeseburger and curly fries before carrying his cup over towards the soda fountains to grab a drink.

He starts to pour himself some ice before moving to pour himself a coke. He lets it fill up until the foam is almost overflowing, letting it go down some before trying to fill it up to the top of the rim. He’s almost done when someone bumps into him hard, startling him enough that his grip on the cup tightens and the drink splashes on him so much he feels it hit his glasses.

After the initial shock he finds himself slowly glaring, turning around and opening his mouth to start going off.

“You mother fucker,” he starts, immediately stopping and going bug eyed when he sees who ran into him. He freezes, gaping as the guy starts spluttering.

“I am _so_ sorry,” Mr. Big Dick apologizes, turning to glare and shove at his friend who is trying not to laugh, probably the guy that pushed him in the first place. “It was an accident, I don’t fuck mothers,” he replies, reaching over and attempting to clean off his glasses where there are spots of coke.

Kyungsoo blinks stupidly, not knowing what to say and only managing to let out a choked noise that has the guy giving him a concerned look.

“Kyungsoo hyung, I tried calling you five times,” he hears Sehun suddenly speak up, making him twitch and look to his right where the taller male is making his way over.

Sehun completely ignores the other male in front of him and slings an arm around his shoulders, turning him so he’s facing the other direction and starts walking him away from the man of his dreams. He’s too stupefied to realize what’s going on until they’re already out in the crowd of the food court looking for a place to sit.

“Why did you do that?” he whines pathetically, trying to turn around and see if he can still see the guy but being too short to see past Sehun’s broad shoulders.

“I didn’t realize the dick of your dreams belonged to Kim Jongin. I was helping. He knows your name now,” Sehun replies easily, moving him along to where the other guys are already sitting with their burgers.

Kyungsoo frowns, moving to pinch Sehun on the chest harshly. “Wing men get each other laid, not take them away from the dick of their dreams!” he scolds loudly, flopping pathetically onto the table and wincing at how hard his forehead hits the table.

“I mean, we can go back to my apartment after we eat if you’re _that_ desperate for dick,” Sehun replies easily, shrugging before stealing from his curly fries like the brat he is.

“I still find it completely weird that Sehun is like the communal lay,” Jongdae comments, taking a bite of his burger and chewing with his brows pinched together.

“The communal _cock block_ you mean,” he sulks, turning to try and spot Jongin, because that’s apparently his name. When he doesn’t he turns back to mope, stealing his fries back and giving Sehun a glare.

“Sehun is good in bed, you should try it sometime,” Baekhyun replies, shrugging and sharing his fries with the younger male. “But you found out Mr. Big Dick’s name?”

“You call him Mr. Big Dick?” Sehun questions with a concerned frown, looking at him and then back at Baekhyun.

“Our dick connoisseur is convinced he’s hung,” Minseok replies, taking a sip from his iced coffee because he opted to eat something from Starbucks.

“I need to go to church,” Jongdae mutters to himself, which goes completely ignored.

“I’m not convinced, I _know_ he is,” he argues quietly, frowning as he eats his burger and steals some of the ketchup Baekhyun has on his plate. “I’ve never been wrong about a dick before.”

“That’s true,” Minseok agrees, making him smile appreciatively at the elder. “He has a gift.”

“Not sure if I would call that a gift,” Sehun replies awkwardly, tilting his head a bit as he muses over it.

“More like a sixth sense,” Baekhyun inputs, shrugging before moving to take a sip from his coke. “But yeah, that’s what we named him. I can’t believe you know him. When are you going to introduce our little weirdo?”

“I’m not weird,” he argues, getting completely ignored, making him pout and let out a tiny sigh as he looks around. “And he bumped into me. Sehun dragged me away. I have no real friends.”

“He’s being dramatic. Jongin is like, a territorial chihuahua. I give it three days before he actually makes a move.”

“He cleaned my glasses for me,” he says quietly, moping as he eats his fries.

“Maybe next time he’ll come on them,” Minseok suggests, earning a cackle from Baekhyun.

“I need new friends,” Jongdae sighs out.

 

\--

 

Friday afternoon comes slower than Kyungsoo would like and for whatever reason he agrees to accompany Baekhyun to the gym while he runs off the alcohol from a party last night. Kyungsoo is tired and can’t even be bothered to put anything on other than his sweat pants and hoodie. He tiredly leans against the machine he’s sitting on and pouts about the girl at the front desk not letting him bring in his kettle chips.

He’s _starving_ , really hoping Baekhyun at least buys him a meal once he’s done with his running. He could really go for some ramyun or chicken wings, maybe even both. He’s thinking about ordering online when he hears a familiar voice, immediately looking over towards the weird machine that looks more like torture than a workout.

He leans forward, putting his arm on some sort of metal on the machine, nearly shrieking when he hears something loud _clank_ near him. He glares over at Baekhyun who is laughing at him, starting to grumble to himself and look around at the thing he’s siting on to see if he accidentally broke it.

“Do you need help?” he hears an all too familiar voice question, making him look up and gape, yet again.

“Uh, I think the weights are too heavy for me?” he questions, not sure what exactly he’s even sitting on and _what_ he managed to break. He looks up and starts to flush at the confused look Jongin is sporting, looking like he wants to laugh.

“It’s a cycle, you just peddle,” Jongin explains politely, pointing downwards towards the bottom where Kyungsoo sees two peddles on both sides.

He flushes, embarrassed and not sure what he can even say to save himself from wanting to die on the spot.

“I don’t know how to ride a bike,” he admits, looking at Jongin who starts to smirk at him.

“He only rides dick!” he hears Baekhyun yell, mortifying him into choking on his own spit, turning to glare at his best friend who just hops off his stupid walking machine thing and waves as he walks towards something else.

Kyungsoo gapes, wanting to crawl into a hole and _die_ , not having the nerve to look at Jongin at this point. So, he nearly gets whiplash when Jongin speaks up.

“Well, if you can ride dick you can ride a bike,” the taller male replies easily, having the nerve to shrug and then give him an expectant look.

“I don’t know how to reply to that,” he admits, completely confused and a little intimidated by how close Jongin is.

He’s used to seeing him from long distances, usually looking a little out of focus if he isn’t wearing his glasses. Last time in the food court he was still too stunned to even take the time to actually look at him closely, and then Sehun had to drag him off. He does his best to stare at his _face_ , and not his thick arms, or even look down but its hard, especially when he’s just giving him that look.

“You need a helmet to ride a bike because you can fall off, you don’t need that riding dick, so um, there’s that,” he finally finds himself saying, not sure what he’s even supposed to be saying at the moment.

“You must not be riding the right kind of dick,” Jongin replies, making his entire face feel hot.

He gapes, looking up and then not being able to help himself, because its in his line of view, so its really _not_ his fault that Jongin’s crotch is right _there_ and he’s wearing _grey sweat pants_. He gapes a little, wondering if he needs to get his eyes checked because he couldn’t see _that_ from a distance. He flushes before realizing what he’s doing, looking up and wanting to melt into a puddle when Jongin doesn’t even look bothered by it.

“It’s Kyungsoo, right?” Jongin questions, but his brain is fried from everything that has just happened, so he nods his head mutely, not understanding what just happened. “What are you doing later?”

“Replaying this whole thing in my head wondering why I’m an idiot,” he replies honestly, finally getting his brain cells to work long enough to form a reply.

“Well if you don’t have plans after that, I could teach you how to ride.”

Kyungsoo blinks, looking down, then back up. “Your dick?”

Jongin laughs, really loudly, to the point that people start looking at them and Kyungsoo really should be used to it by now but he’s really _not_. He flushes, waiting for Jongin to stop because he can feel all the blood rushing to his face.

“I meant a _bike_ , but if you don’t manage to fall and embarrass yourself we can try and teach you that too,” Jongin replies, shrugging before looking over his shoulder when one of his friends starts calling him.

“I’m not a virgin,” Kyungsoo argues, almost a little offended that Jongin thinks he needs _lessons_. He's very good at riding dick. It's his one and only extra curricular activity. 

“Well, you might as well be, but we can talk about that later. I need your phone number,” Jongin replies, handing over his phone expectantly.

“Right,” he replies, confused but taking Jongin’s phone and carefully typing in his number, feeling giddy at the promise getting to cancel his plans with Sehun.

“I’ll text you later?” Jongin questions, making him eagerly nod his head, letting out a sigh as he watches the other male walk off.

“Look at my little weirdo, making dick appointments on his own. I’m so proud,” Baekhyun suddenly sniffles out, making him twitch violently and fall of the cycle.

He grunts as he makes his impact, slowly cracking an eye open and glaring at Byun Baekhyun’s smiling face.

“Not a word.”

“And look, you’re already practicing lying on your back. Minseok is gonna cry.”

 

\--

 

Kyungsoo isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to wear to a supposed bike riding lesson. He figures jeans would be uncomfortable but sweat pants would look too casual. He also doesn’t want to wear something that is obviously easy to get out of. He ignores any piece of advice Minseok and Baekhyun try to give him, because _no_ , he does _not_ want to borrow fishnet stockings, opting for a pair of sweat pants because if he does manage to fall, he doesn’t want to scrape his knees or ruin one of the few pairs of jeans he has. He wears a decent enough shirt and then puts on his glasses, waiting patiently by his door and trying not to seem too eager when he opens his door.

He feels his brain short circuit when he sees Jongin in a sleeveless black shirt, hair looking damp and a pair of jeans and black and white converse. He tries not to stare for too long, clearing his throat and getting a hold of himself long enough to say hello.

“Hey, so I may have belatedly realized my bike will be too high up for you, since you’re so short and I kind of couldn't figure out how to lower the seat. So, do you want to just go back to my place and watch a Lance Armstrong documentary or something?”

Kyungsoo gapes, insulted at being called out for his lack of height, but mostly growing confused as to who Lance Armstrong even is.

“Is that the astronaut?” he questions slowly, watching as Jongin’s face morphs into an equally confused look.

“What’s your major?”

“Film studies,” he replies easily, tugging on his ear at how awkward he feels when Jongin makes a face and starts to nod his head.

“You know what, forget the documentary. We can watch something you want,” Jongin replies easily.

“Do I still get to ride your dick at some point?” he questions seriously, not sure if he’s willing to sit through a random Netflix film for nothing. His latest school project has been stressful and he’s a firm believer that sex is the best way to de-stress.

“If you think you can,” Jongin replies, smirking a little before half shrugging and then beckoning him to follow.

“I _know_ I can,” he argues, shaking his head and walking after the other male.

Fast forward to him currently, on his knees on Jongin’s semi uncomfortable bed, completely wrecked from going straight to the actually making out and prep instead of watching _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ like he picked out. Maybe he spoke too soon. Maybe he underestimated just how big Jongin would actually be.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo mutters, blinking owlishly and feeling his mouth start to water.

He knew he was going to be right about Jongin’s size, he just wasn’t expecting something _that_ big. It’s sort of intimating, making his brows pinch together because how on earth is _that_ going to fit?

The other male is at _least_ nine inches, if not _longer_ , with enough girth that regardless of just how many people he’s been with of all sorts of sizes, he knows that’s going to burn a little. If Kyungsoo were to imagine a perfect dick, Jongin’s would be it. He’s not really into dating, especially since he pretty much sucks at it, but he definitely does _not_ want to share that with anyone else after he’s done trying it out.

“I would say smack me with it, but I think I would get a concussion,” he comments honestly, blushing when Jongin starts laughing, slowly stroking himself and letting out an unholy noise from the back of his throat that makes him squirm on the bed. “I can see now why you thought four fingers wasn’t enough…,” he trails off, reaching forward and gaping at how heavy it feels in his hand as he gives it experimental strokes, having to use two hands to grip it properly.

“That was mostly me wanting to see you beg for more, but, it was also practical,” Jongin replies, shrugging a little before reaching for the forgotten condom on the bed.

“I want it in my mouth,” he speaks up, biting his lip and pouting when Jongin shakes his head no _._

“If you don’t manage to fall off, then you can choke on it all you want next time, c’mon,” Jongin replies, patting his thigh expectantly.

Kyungsoo slowly scoots over and manages to straddle the elder, having a delayed thought that maybe he should have been working out all the time he spent in the gym staring at Jongin instead. He doesn’t even know how he’s going to manage to get that thing to fit. He’s kind of exhausted just thinking about taking the whole thing, let alone actually moving back up. His jaw hurts just thinking about trying to wrap his lips around in next time, since Jongin said there _would_ be a next time.

“Don’t judge me if I cry,” he says honestly, biting his lip as he grips the base, glad Jongin at least spread enough lube over himself. He hopes the fact that he can still feel his hole dripping with it will help ease the initial strain the thickness is going to cause.

“I think you’d look pretty crying over my cock,” Jongin replies, making him falter and feel his throat tighten.

“Don’t say things like that,” he whines, leaning forward and burying his face in the other males neck out of embarrassment. “I’m trying to concentrate and its hard when you say things like that.”

“I thought it would be encouraging, but fair enough.”

Kyungsoo lets out a deep breath before moving the tip of Jongin’s cock towards his hole, feeling his breath hitch a little as he starts to sink down slowly. The tip goes in easily enough, despite how thick Jongin is he’s stretched enough to at least cover cock head without straining. Regardless of actually being experienced though, he still feels his jaw drop at just how _thick_ he is compared to what he’s used to.

His grip on Jongin’s shoulder tightens and he forces himself to take a deep breath before he sinks down further, letting out an embarrassing loud whine when he all too quickly reaches his limit, toes curling at how big it feels.

“Oh my god,” he moans out, feeling his thighs strain a little at holding the awkward position. “It’s not gonna fit,” he rushes out, shaking his head quickly.

“Just relax, you’re not even half way down yet,” Jongin replies too easily, sounding completely unaffected which is _insulting_.

“It’s not my fault your dick is a monster,” he argues, getting distracted when Jongin starts rubbing his thighs soothingly. “You are going to wait on me hand and foot after this because I’m going to be so sore,” he huffs out, sinking down a bit further before stopping and squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to take deep breaths.

“Well if you ever manage to actually ride my dick, I will, but so far you’re just whining,” Jongin comments plainly, grabbing his hips and thrusting up with enough force that he nearly falls over as he lets out an embarrassing squeak. “I thought you said you couldn’t fall from riding dick?” Jongin questions, tilting his head and smirking like the asshole that he is.

“Has anyone ever slapped you during sex?” he questions bitterly, sucking in his bottom lip as he forces himself further down, worried that he’s going to manage to pull a muscle in his feet with how badly his toes are curling right now.

“I’ve been with some pretty uh, particular people so maybe once. I wasn’t really into it, shit, you’re tight,” Jongin groans out, gripping at his thighs and making him moan a little, knowing he’s sensitive there.

Kyungsoo keens when he feels Jongin’s mouth on his chest, gasping when Jongin starts to nip at him. It’s a good distraction from the burn he’s feeling of being stretched out the further he sinks onto Jongin’s cock, slowly but surely getting used to it. He feels his lips twitching at how _good_ it starts to feel when he starts to experimentally rock his hips back and forth a little.

He bites his lip before sinking down further and continuing to rock a little harder, slowly becoming obsessed with how amazing it feels to have Jongin’s cock stretch him out. He feels himself smiling against Jongin’s neck when he finally manages to bottom out, feeling a little out of breath and lazily leaning forward as he tries to collect himself.

“Are you going to just sit on my cock all night or are you going to ride it?” Jongin questions, spreading his ass apart and rubbing a thumb right above where his cock is, making him moan.

“I’m really gonna cry if you do that,” he whines out, pulling away to give Jongin a tiny pout, smiling when he leans forward and kisses him.

He obediently parts his lips, moaning when Jongin starts nibbling on his lower lip before sucking his tongue into his mouth, completely distracting him before he starts thrusting, hard. He nearly falls off again, having to grip onto his shoulders tightly.

Jongin really doesn’t waste any time, his grip on his hips almost bruising and normally, Kyungsoo isn’t into being too rough or manhandled, but he finds himself growing uncomfortably hard at the thought of Jongin using those strong arms and fucking him against the wall or holding him up in the gym shower. He almost comes to the thought of Jongin pinning him down to the bed and roughly fucking him.

“Ah _ah_ ah,” he gasps, matching Jongin’s pace and feeling his eyes start to water at how hard and deep Jongin is fucking him. 

Every time he lifts himself up so that the tip of Jongin’s cock is at his entrance, the elder pulls his hips down and thrusts up hard enough that the bed shakes, making him see stars at how overstimulated he’s being. He tries his best to keep up the pace, but quickly feels his thighs starting to burn by just how much he actually has to move up to even ride the elders dick properly. When Jongin stops thrusting he feels himself start to get frustrated, tearing up as he tries to find that spot the elder was hitting so well. He whines, grinding harder but failing to get the same effect.

“Don’t stop,” he sobs out, feeling himself start to cry out of frustration, hitting the elder on the chest pathetically. “Please, please, _please_ , don’t stop.”

He sniffles when he doesn’t have the energy to keep moving, sulking pathetically when Jongin reaches over and starts wiping at his cheeks.

“Knew you’d look pretty crying over my cock,” Jongin smirks out, making him glare a little but having no energy to even argue anymore. “Want me to fuck you properly now?” he questions, which is patronizing but Kyungsoo doesn’t care.

“Please?” he sniffles out, nodding his head and wincing as Jongin maneuvers him so he’s on his back, having to pull out in the process leaving him feeling so empty. “Put it back in,” he whines, reaching up and wiping at his eyes.

“Your thighs are so pretty,” Jongin groans out, pushing his legs together and sliding his cock in-between them which has him moaning, his hole twitching impatiently, wanting to be filled up again. “Bet I could come just from fucking them.”

“Don’t be mean,” he whines out, grabbing one of Jongin’s pillows and attempting to throw it at him but the other male is too quick and immediately snatches it from. “ _Please_ , don’t be mean.”

“I know we haven’t really had a proper conversation yet, but would you be offended if I came on your face?” Jongin questions, making him feel his cheeks start to heat up. “Although, your thighs really are pretty.”

“You can come wherever you want,” he admits bluntly, usually a little grossed out with having to deal with mess once he’s done getting laid, but this is _Jongin_ , dick of his dreams. “Just, put it back in, please,” he adds on, trying to fight down the embarrassment at how pathetically hard he is.

“If I’m too rough you can tap out,” Jongin says briefly, before grabbing a hold of his legs and nearly bending him in half before he slowly thrusts back in.

Kyungsoo squeaks a little at the position, not being entirely flexible and feeling his thigh muscles burn but not enough to distract him by Jongin’s cock starting to quickly fuck into him. He whines, throwing his head back as he reaches down to grip onto Jongin’s thighs, squirming pathetically because that’s all he can do in this position.

His cock is dripping with precum now, trapped between their bodies making him frustrated enough to start crying again, shrieking when Jongin’s mouth attaches itself to one of his nipples and starts to suck before biting. He can hear himself letting out pathetically high pitched whines every time Jongin gives a particularly hard thrust, wanting to reach down and stroke himself whenever he hears Jongin start to let out deep grunts as he changes position or starts spread his thighs more. It’s too much, way too much, and he feels his head start to feel fuzzy, the coil in the pit of his stomach ready to burst.

“I’m gonna come,” he whines out feeling his back start to arch as Jongin’s fat cockhead repeatedly starts hitting at his prostrate, making him all but claw at the bed.

“Go ahead, I’ll fuck you through it,” Jongin replies, sucking at his neck before reaching down in-between them and rubbing his thumb along the slit of his cock.

Kyungsoo lets out a shout as he feels his walls clench around Jongin’s cock, his cock spurting come between their chests as he finally comes. Jongin doesn’t stop though, snapping his hips harshly as he does fuck him through his orgasm to the point that he feels close to sobbing, twitching pathetically as he’s over stimulated.

He doesn’t know what feels worse though when Jongin pulls out, his hole clenching pathetically at the loss before he feels Jongin move up. He opens his eyes and moans at the sight of Jongin hovering over him, quickly stroking his cock above his face.

He reaches up and helps, parting his lips and messily trying get the tip into his mouth when Jongin lets out a deep moan, his come shooting onto his face making him flinch a little. It’s warm and sticky and he feels incredibly turned on when Jongin rubs his cock against his lips, making him open his mouth and suckle on the tip lazily.

He whines when Jongin pulls away, letting out a curse as he feels Jongin’s tongue lapping up the come on his cheeks before he pries his mouth open, shoving it onto his tongue making him take it. It’s a little salty but he greedily laps it up, wrapping his arms around the taller males’ shoulders and feeling out of breath when Jongin finally pulls away.

“I can’t feel my toes,” he mumbles tiredly, opening his mouth obediently when Jongin continues to lap up whatever leftover come is on his face and feed it to him, never being so turned on again so quickly after orgasming but he can feel his cock start to twitch at the attention he's getting.

“Good dick will do that to you,” Jongin replies smugly, reaching down and slowly putting his cock back in him, making him smile tiredly.

“I’m not going to be able to walk back to my dorm,” he admits, wincing just thinking about having to actually sit down in his lectures on Monday, doubting he’ll recover by the end of the weekend.

“Hey, I’m a gentleman. I wouldn’t let you take the walk of shame home in the morning. We’ll ride my bike.”

Kyungsoo glares, moving to hit at the other male’s head. “You’re lucky your dick is big,” he states plainly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess of crack and smut and im sorry you actually had to read it ajskdljaksl


End file.
